


Clickity Clackity Goes the Gold

by Spaghettiforpapy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ? - Freeform, Cute Harry Potter, Dont get me wrong, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Goblins, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, Parental Albus Dumbledore, Precious Harry Potter, SO, Smart Harry Potter, biting hands like a pro, but pop culture stinky boy goblins?, click clack click clack, gaudy jewlery, god the goblins are so sick of wizards, harry grows up lookin for trinkets and shit, harry potter is such a good boy in the goblins eyes, i guess, i love the harry potter goblins, lily and goblin friendship, ooc goblins, parental goblins, the goblins are secretly able to be controlled by shiny things, they need attenetion too, why is there a harry potter/goblins tag hol up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettiforpapy/pseuds/Spaghettiforpapy
Summary: Lily Potter, formerly Lily Evans, had an amicable relationship with the Goblins. To be honest, she was almost family with the Goblins at Gringotts, and well acquaintances with King Ragnuk the Third. Hell, she even invited the Potter account manager over from time to time, to discuss battle tactics and possible investments in Muggle companies over a spot of tea.When Harry Potter's parents died, Steelfist will not stand aside and let him be carted off to mere Muggles, unpleasant ones if Lily's words were any to go by.Gringotts as a whole agrees....Or the one in which Harry Potter is raised by goblinsI saw a lot of Goblincore and I had to mix that in with this I'm sor-





	Clickity Clackity Goes the Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I fkcing love goblins so much you don't even understand guys they're amazing
> 
> mixing Goblincore with Harry potter goblins because this is a fanfiction and I do what I want

Anyone who attempted to steal from Gringotts almost immediately sentenced their self to a one-way trip to death. Either by starvation, severe burns, or a plummet off of one of many steep edges in the deep underground, only a suicidal lunatic would even dare try to snatch something from a Goblin. Even the most dense of idiots were wary of the bank, wary of the underbelly of its vaults, the small amount of braincells they had at the least able to compute the danger that the caverns hold.

 

Steelfist, the Potter Account's manager and friend to Lily Potter herself, knew this. Lily Potter, muggleborn witch prodigy and friend to the goblins as a whole, knew this. 

 

That's why Steelfist wasn't surprised when the will dubbed him as a secondary godfather to the child- Lily's child, staring up at him with emerald eyes- and he wasn't surprised when Lily had demanded that, should anything happen to her and her husband, Steelfist would be one of the few guardians permitted to raise Harry. After the prophecy was revealed, Steelfist was high on the list of guardians to be given hold over little Harry Potter, second only to one Sirius Black. 

 

As Steelfist cradled the young Harry Potter, the child's skin too soft to bear and pure innocence radiating from the babe's content, close-eyed smile, he looked back at the amount of effort he had to put into claiming Harry as his own adoptive son. 

 

 He didn't have to fight, per se. With Sirius Black incarcerated, Steelfist was on a one-way path to claiming the boy-who-lived into his care. However, Albus whatever-the-hell Dumbledore had the absolute  _gall_ to interfere. 

 

* * *

 

~~◇◇◇~~

* * *

_"Sign here, here, and here," the ministry worker had commanded. Steelfist remembered being looked upon with disgust and fear, and his lips curled upwards- they had met in the depths of Gringotts, he wouldn't step foot in the ministry._

_The ministry worker had said nothing else other than that. He didn't need to- Steelfist knew what signing the document entailed. An agreement, legally and magically binding him to care for Harry Potter until either he died or the both of them agreed to label the document null and void._

_His quill scratched against the desired spaces, gold ink against the pale parchment. Gold sparked off the page, deepening. The ink solidified, and glazed off into a light silvery white. Gold sparked off the quill, and silver ran up Steelfist's veins- he shivered a bit, but looked over at the sleeping baby next to him. Harry Potter's hair sparked from gold and silver, and his scar seemed to glimmer under the light._

_Then Dumbledore had barged in, led along by a steaming goblin. Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of Dumbledore's little lambs that practically lives in his pocket, followed the old man in like a waddling duckling toddling along behind its mother. His blue eyes were twinkling for all to see, and his robes were a garish yellow and blue._

 

_"Wait!" He cried out, baubles and bells tinkling at the hem of his robes. His hair was dishevelled, clothes slapped on, and his eyes were filed with panic. Steelfist noted this allow it amusement, but cradled the basket that held Harry Potter close to his side when he saw Dumbledore's eyes locked onto the basket. "I must ask you all to wait before signing- Harry Potter must go to his blood relatives- I have no time to explain, but I fear that if he doesn't he will be in grave-"_

 

_"Too late, Headmaster," the ministry official, whatever name he had Steelfist didnt care to find out, said, apologetically. Of course, giving a child to a goblin would be "unthinkable" to wizards._

 

_"Too late indeed," Steelfist sneered, his arms curling around the basket. "I'm afraid you'll have to settle this out in the Wizengamot if you'd like to break an O-P-A Contract."_

 

_O-P-A stood for "Oath of Protection and Adoption". It wasn't quite as heavy as a blood adoption nor as simple as a regular one, but it was more foolproof than either. It ensured that the Gaurdian was meant to protect the child no matter what, resembling an Unbreakable Vow in that way._

 

_Dumbledore winced at the accusation. Adoption in the Wizarding World was a public event- and a sacred one too. It could better your image, or bring down your entire livelihood, given who you adopt and what sort of guardian you are. For example, a physically abusive guardian would be looked down upon, belittled, and sentenced to Azkaban- before their magical contract killed them for harming the child. Taking on a kid was no joke, and the amount of responsibility that arises in caring for a magical child is gargantuan._

 

_However, if the guardian was neglectful and emotionally abusive, then they technically would not be physically harming the child. Unfortunately, despite being a piece of shit, they would not be killed- although, they'd probably still be looked down upon, shunned, etc, to be honest._

_To suggest that one should break off their O-P-A contract suggests that the person is irresponsible, inadequate, incapable of caring for another living being, and possibly not stable enough to give a child a good home. It's an offense, an insult. Disputes like these have led to friendships and relationships crumbling down in the past over arguments about adoption._

 

 

_"Not at all!" Dumbledore cried out, holding up his hands. Unusual- he would say something condescending and preach and apologize only a little in most situations, but it was clear that the man was ruffled and tired. He looked down his crooked nose at Steelfist, and it was clear that he was nervous. "I am just... suggesting that it would be best if Mister Potter were to live with his blood relatives, and be raised by him. Of course, you would still have full custody, but..."_

 

_"And why, Headmaster, are you so insistent on giving Harry Potter a home with his blood relatives when there is clearly a safer one with me?" Steelfist inquired._

 

_"On the contrary, my good sir," Dumbledore raised a finger," it would be optimal to Mister Potter's safety should he stay with his relatives."_

 

_Steelfist rolled his eyes. He stood, glancing at the ministry official from the corner of his eye. The man was shaking rolling up the parchment and tucking it away, tipping his hat at Dumbledore. The man was uncomfortable, with the way he kept his hands over his chest, patting at his deep, scarlet robes, feeling for his wand fot comfort. He quickly left the scene, although it was pointless- as if a wizard like Dumbledore would be stupid enough to raise his wand in frustration at another goblin, in Gringotts of all places._

 

_"And, pray tell, why exactly is "Mister Potter", as you put it, more safer in the hands of his- and I'm assuming, given that he has no living magical relatives from what I have checked- muggle family?" Steelfist drawled. He leaned forward a bit, his leer contrasted by how gently he cradled the little baby to his chest through the basket. "Do continue, I am oh so intrigued to know."_

 

_His sarcasm was permeable in the air, but that didn't deter Dumbledore. No, the old man soldiered onwards in this losing battle of custody. Admirable. "Mister Steelfist," ah, and he's bringing out the titles once more," Lily Potter, rest her soul, had given her life for the boy. She had given her life out of love, and I had only just realized mere moments before I appeared to Diagon Alley that she had used Blood Magic. On purpose or on accident, if the boy lived with his blood relatives then the magic would protec-"_

 

_"Let me guess- the magic would protect him out of the power of familial love because blood is stronger than anything else and him being with his relatives, who are related to him, would keep him safe? I am going on a whim here," Steelfist waggled a hand," but is this Mister and Missus Dursley we are speaking about?"_

 

_Dumbledore brightened. "Indeed, Mister Steelfist! I'm sure you realize now that-"_

 

_"That placing a magical child with two Muggles who absolutely despise magic would be a terrible, absolutely idiotic, possibly life-life-endangering idea?" Steelfist tilted his head. "Yes, I do realize that."_

 

_Dumbledore's mouth plopped open, and he seemed a bit gobsmacked at the amount of venom in the goblins voice. "Pardon me?"_

 

_"Mister and Missus Dursley," Steeflist started, slowly," are two Muggles who hate magic. And- despite being family- Petunia Dursley hated Lily Potter to the bone. She was envious of, angry at, and disgusted by our late Missus Potter."_

_Steelfist wouldn't normally refer to Lily in such a formal way, but he had to make a point to Dumbledore. He didn't want to man to go off track about friendship and whatnot, given that most goblins weren't very personal with humans in general and Dumbledore would take any show of Steelfist's emotion to go on, patronizingly, about how sweet it was that the goblin and the human were friends and loved eachother and whatnot._

 

_He would rather not have an old man be patronizing towards his and his late friend's relationship._

 

_"Are you insinuating that Harry Potter," ah, he did away with the "Misters"," would be... harmed, should he go into his family's care."_

 

_"I am so sorry if I wasn't clear," Steelfist leaned forward. "Harry James Potter will, most certainly, be abused in some shape or form should he be left with his... relatives."_

 

_Steelfist spoke of Harry's family with a sort of disgusted tone. He kept the baby close to his body, as if shielding him from the anger and hate that the Muggle couple held in respect to the magical world. He remembered encountering the woman, Petunia, once, when he had went over to Lily's house._

 

_Petunia had shrieked at the sight of him, swiping her umbrella at him in a swatting motion. Steelfist was stunned at the violence, but had vacated the home quickly as the horse-faced woman began being screamed at by Lily._

 

_Steelfist took care to not mention her to a red-eyed Lily Evans the next day, not until at least a few months had passed._

 

_Steelfist brought himself back into the present, and glared at Dumbledore. "In case you still haven't understood yet," he said, breathing in through flared nostrils," Harry James Potter will most certainly not be leaving my hands."_

 

_Dumbledore's mouth opened a bit, and he looked like a fish gasping for air as he searched for a word to say. "I-I," he stammered, before shame finally toon over the old man's face. Exhaustion had caught up with him, and he sagged back a bit. "My behaviour may have been rude earlier. I apologize for that."_

 

_Dumbledore shifted his glasses, pushing them up. "I had thought it would have been optimal for Har- Mister Potter to stay with his blood relatives. The magic from Lily's sacrifice would have hidden him away from those with the intent to harm him," Dumbledore's adam's apple bobbed in his thin throat, glancing over at the babe with a sorrowful, guilty glint in his crystalline eyes," I had yet to realize that danger could have come from within his very home."_

 

_The goblin snorted softly, doubting that wherever he could have been with the couple would have been called home. That aside, he couldn't help but be a bit surprised- and even a little impressed- at Dumbledore's acceptance. It may have just been the guilt and sleep deprevation eating at the old man, but Steelfist won't count that currently._

 

_"Do you understand, then?" Steelfist asked. His eyes were beady black, cold coal like many other goblins, but a spark of warmth seemed to arise in there as he glanced downwards at the child. One he would deny, of course. "That Harry James Potter will be the safest in my care. As a goblin, I have a home that no wizard knows the location of, and being the son of a friend to the goblin race he is guaranteed to have a comfortable partnership with Gringotts in the future."_

 

_Dumbledore nodded, and ran his fingers through his wild beard. His eyes were hooded, looking down at the baby as well. "Yes. Yes, I understand," he said, quietly. "But may I have at least one request?"_

 

_Steelfist sighed, but decided to relent- humour the man a little, since he had been so easy to convince. "And what is it?"_

 

_"The baby, Mister Potter," Dumbledore glanced down. "Harry. I would like to request that Harry James Potter live in Gringotts and stay there primarily under wards and goblin care."_


End file.
